codex40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliette D'Sparil
Background Race: Human Archetype: Apostate Gender: Female Pride: Craftsmanship Disgrace: Deceit Motivation: Dominion Alignment: Unaligned Juliette was an orphan raised by the Adepta Sororitas. She always had a way to influence people and soon rose to the role of Dialogous. Interestingly enough, it was also during those years that she learned the most of the art that would influence her later life - the art of deceit and indocrination. The Ecclesiarchy made sure to brainwash all Sororitas into utter fanaticism and unquestionable faith in the Emperor, but Juliette always used to walk her own paths, and the ministorial thought police never really managed to impose its view on her. Whether it was sheer willpower on her part or some higher destiny remains unknown. But soon she grew completely disgusted with her 'sisters', especially with how blindly obedient and mindless they were. Juliette couldn't stand living with drones on an everyday basis, so she left the Sororitas and was wandering the stars ever since. She became a master of demagoguery, employing the very methods the Ecclesiarchy used to brainwash people and finding that deliciously ironic. Using her natural talents for inspiring people from the shadows and escaping without trace, lady D'Sparil spawned countless rebellions and unrests across the Imperium's planets, spreading anarchy by twisting the creed's teachings for no reason other than the sheer satisfaction of watching a planet burn and saying "just as planned" from afar. Pride - Craftsmanship - Juliette takes the utmost pride in the perfection of her machinations. Disgrace - Deceit - The path of a chronic liar has caused her to gain plenty of enemies. Motivation - Dominion - Juliette moves from system to system just to subvert whole worlds and turn man against his brother so that absolute anarchy may reign supreme. Human dominions are frail and fleeting, but chaos (not Chaos) is eternal. Characteristics Current XP: 270 XP spent: 4900 Advancements taken: Scrutiny (200), Fellowship (simple) (250), Perception (simple) (250), Unremarkable (250), Dodge+10 (350), Intelligence (simple) (250), Willpower (simple) (250), Flore (Daemonology) (200), Intelligence (intermediate) (500), Tech-Use (200), Combat Formation (250), Infused Knowledge (750), Toughness (simple) (250), Medicae (200), Cold Hearted (250), Wisdom of the Ancients (500) Alignment: Khorne: Nurgle: T+5, Medicae Tzeentch: Scrutiny, WP+5, Flore (daemons), Combat Formation, Infused Knowledge, Wisdom of the Ancients Slaanesh: Fel+5, Unremarkable, Dodge+10 Skills Common lore (Ecclesiarchy, Imperial Creed) Scholastic Lore (Imperial Creed, Heraldry, Judgement) Forbidden Lore (Inquisition, Heresy, Xenos, Daemonology) Trade (Remembrancer) Linguistics (low gothic) Awareness, Charm, Command+10, Commerce, Deceive+10, Dodge+10, Inquiry, Medicae, Scrutiny, Security, Tech Use Talents and traits Traits: The Quick and the Dead Talents: Hatred (Adepta Sororitas), Peer (Ecclesiarchy), Weapon training (las, primary) Air of authority, Total Recall, Unshakeable Will, Radiant Presence, Mimic, Inspire Wrath, Unremarkable, Serpent's Tongue, Combat Formation, Infused Knowledge, Wisdom of the Ancients, Cold Hearted Gifts of the Dark Gods: Steel-hearted, REDACTED Gear Gear: Good quality laspistol, Best quality sword, Mesh Combat Cloak, Chaos symbol pendant, unholy tomes, 2 laspistol clips, Comm leach Good quality laspistol - 30m, s/2/-, d10+2 E, clip 30, half rld, reliable Best quality sword - d10+1, balanced Mesh combat cloak - AP 4, all Category:Player Character